History of the World
History of the World is the eighth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 21, 1999. It was directed by R.W. Goodwin and written by John Romano. Synopsis On Thanksgiving Day, Bosco tries to resolve a family conflict in a restaurant while Faith deals with the same thing in her own home. Bobby's mother refuses to allow Matty to attend the family's holiday celebrations, and leaves it up to Bobby to tell his brother. After a shooting, Ty and Sully disagree over how they should report the incident to their superiors and the investigating team. Full Summary On Thanksgiving Day, Bobby's mother refuses to allow Matty, her ex-convict son, to come to the family's celebration. Kim is angry that Doherty intends to gamble in Atlantic City rather than be with their son. And Yokas referees the ongoing skirmish between her inebriated husband, Fred, and her successful, condescending brother, Stanley . Dispatched to an upscale restaurant, Bosco finds an angry Leonard Merriweather berating family members. The family persists in belittling Leonard even after he pulls out a gun. Bosco's attempts to defuse the situation fail, and Leonard accidentally shoots a waiter Bosco finally convinces Leonard to surrender, assuring the troubled young man that a jury will be lenient when it sees his loathsome family. Meanwhile, Davis chases a suspected criminal, Cutler, who runs into a dark apartment building and breaks into a residence. When Sully arrives at the scene, gunshots ring out. With guns drawn, Sully and Davis carefully enter the apartment, only to find another man, Renfrew, with Cutler. After Sully retrieves the hidden gun fired at the officers, Cutler and Renfrew each blame the other for the shooting. At the station, Sully reports that Cutler shot at the officers, but Davis knows it is impossible to be certain. Later, when the gun is tentatively identified as the weapon used to kill a Korean grocer, Sully refuses to change his official statement, but Davis will not perjure himself by verifying his partner's account. After the shift, the firefighters and paramedics gather for a late turkey dinner. Doherty and Matty appear, surprising Kim and Bobby respectively. Widower Doc makes a date with Brenda , a patient he treated that day and Carlos visits Anna, another Thanksgiving patient, who lies alone in a hospital bed, unwanted by her daughter in nearby New Jersey. Bobby sums up the holiday when he muses that there's no such thing as a normal family. Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * PJ Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * Jon Seda as Matteo "Matty" Coffey Guest Starring * Gerald Anthony as Owner * Blythe Auffarth as Daughter * Alice Barden as Alice * Tara Bast as Tom's Wife (credited as Stacey Leigh Ivey) * Ronn Carroll as Mr. Littman * Luna Catarevas as Anna * Kelly Deadmon as Young Woman * Nicholas J. Giangiulio as Doorman * Judith Hawking as Marianne * Tracy Howe as Renfrew * Stephanie La as Pamela * Matt Malloy as Vincent * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis * Matt Mulhern as Stanley * Liam Norton as Andrew (credited as Liam Ray Norton) * George T. Odom as Dwayne (credited as George Odom) * Maria Ottavia as Restaurant Patron * James Rebhorn as Captain Elchisak * Matt Ross as Leonard * Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Det. Wolfort, NYPD * Socorro Santiago as Mrs. Caffey * James Shanklin as Waiter * Priscilla Shanks as Mrs. Messinger * Brian Smiar as Leonard's Dad * Kevin Sussman as Tuba Guy * Pat Vecchio as Cutler * Christopher Evan Welch as Tom * Susan Willis as Old Woman * N'Bushe Wright as Brenda Trivia/Notes * While dodging traffic to retrieve the man singing in the middle of the road, Bobby says "hey, I'm walkin' here!" when a cab almost runs him over. This is likely in reference to Dustin Hoffman's famous ad libbed line from Midnight Cowboy (1969) when he almost got hit by a car. Music * The New Heavies: “Dream on Dreamer” * Frank Sinatra: “Cabaret,” “I’ve Got Rhythm,” and “I’ve Got the World on a String” Gallery History of the World.jpg Quotes : Bobby: You want to know what I think? History of the world, there's no such thing as a normal family. ---- : Maggie Davis: I was a cop’s wife. I’m used to the crazy hours. : Sully: Can you remember a time when Tyrone maybe did something he thought was wrong or… anyways, he wasn’t sure it was right and... : Maggie Davis: So he had to call somebody, wake ‘em up out of bed, get ‘em to come over and talk to him? ---- : Joey: Mommy said you weren’t gonna come. : Jimmy: Well, you see, Mommy doesn’t know everything. ---- : Sully: All we got out there is each other. : Davis: I won’t perjure myself. Excuse me. : Sully: I’d do it for you. : Davis: I guess I’m just not the man you are, Sully. ---- : Bosco Leonard’s family: Help the waiter out or I’ll shoot you myself. ---- : Matty Bobby: First rule of lying little brother, look like you mean it. ---- : Yokas on the phone with Bosco: My brother and my husband at the same table. I’d probably see less action out on the streets with you. ---- : Carlos: You wear the ring. It’s not exactly a babe magnet. : Doc: Well, I don’t want to be a "babe magnet." I’ll leave that to you. Category:Episodes Category:Season One